Women Are Sudden
by DynamoxLockhart
Summary: Diane teaches Kurt just how sudden some women can be..


**I own nothing but a creative mind..hope y'all enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she had last seen her husband. Two very long weeks.

Diane was seated in her black Cadillac outside the airport, waiting for Kurt who had gone to Washington D.C for a case. The trip was only meant to be a week long, but it went on longer than Kurt had expected and their week apart turned into two.

She sighed and checked the time on her phone. His plane should have landed twenty minutes ago so he should be on his way out now. Diane impatiently played with her car keys and glanced at the busy doorway frequently, eager to see his face.

Then, when another ten minutes had passed, Diane got out of the car and walked through the car park to the doors, and joined the large crowd that was headed in and out of the airport. As she separated from the crowd, she stood there alone and stared at the time screen, and noticed his plane had indeed landed.

It surely wouldn't take him thirty minutes to find his bag...Would it?

Diane glanced at her phone again and this time her fingers automatically dialed up his number. She raised the phone to her ear and rang him but it went straight to voicemail, so she glanced around again before she realized his phone would be on silent. Suddenly, out of nowhere a hand snaked around her waist from behind and twirled her around. Her hands carelessly landed on his shoulders and a pair of lips took over her own. A pair of lips she had missed so much these past two weeks. She cupped the back of his neck in her left hand, her phone pressed against his neck and tugged on his jackets right lapel with her right hand, his hands slid down her back to her hips and pulled her closer.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless. Diane chuckled and said what they both knew.

"I missed you." She smiled and he kissed her sweetly, and her hands cupped his neck.

"I missed you too." He smiled back and picked up his bag, took her hand in his and they walked out of the airport to her car.

"So, what took you so long?" Diane inquired and put on her seatbelt.

"Customs." He said with an emphasized raised brow.

"Always the same."

"Yup."

Diane had asked him all about the case on their way home, but when the road became quieter, they just cruised along the highway.

"And how was Washington?"

"Good. It was lonely." Kurt replied and his hand grasped her thigh, and made soft ministrations along the inside of it.

"Lonely?" She did her best to ignore the soft strokes his fingers were making and glanced at his hand before concentrating on the road.

"Yep. How did the Rogers case go?"

"Oh, great. We got his wife to testify and she revealed everything." Diane nodded and smiled at Kurt.

"Can never trust a woman." Kurt teased and she gasped.

"I'm a woman!" Diane retorted playfully and he laughed.

"Exactly."

Diane swat his arm and laughed as she continued to drive. "If you think women are untrustworthy, imagine how sudden they can be."

"I already know." He teased and she gasped again.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and pulled off the highway, onto a small road that led into the countryside.

"Hey what?" He innocently asked but his laughter gave him away.

"Hey you know what." Diane answered and pulled over into a little space that was surround by trees on both sides, a gate leading to a ditch on the inner side and the road on the outside. She unbuckled her seatbelt and swiftly moved across to his lap, her legs on either sides of his.

"I'll show you how sudden women can be." Diane murmured and ground herself against him. Her hands roughly grasped his shirt's collar and she fisted it in her palms.

She lowered her head forward and kissed him passionately. Her tongue slid over his bottom lip before it entered his willing mouth.

"God, I missed you." Diane breathed into his mouth and his hands grabbed her hips, stilled them and he moved his lips over her jaw and down her neck, over her collarbones and up the other side of her neck, along her other jaw bone and back to her lips.

Diane opened her mouth and let his tongue protrude her lips. She entwined her tongue with his and exhaled through her nose, her hot breath covered his skin and he groaned when she pushed herself down against him. Her hands pulled his shirt to pull herself closer and she pushed their chests together. His hands left her hips and moved to her back, pulled her blouse out of her skirt and his hands trailed up the bare skin of her stomach. His lips moved down to her neck again and he kissed her soft spot, which caused her to shiver. She threw her head back and moaned when he trailed his hands over her chest and he pulled his hands out again and began to unbutton her blouse.

He pushed her unbuttoned blouse behind her hips, which exposed her stomach and chest. He pulled his hand away and unbuckled his seatbelt, flung it off him and leaned forward. His left hand clutched her blouse in his fist behind her back, his right hand cupped her breast through her bra and he placed wet kisses along her stomach. Diane's hand tugged wildly at his hair and the other worked on his belt.

He took his hand away from her chest and he grabbed her thigh, then moved his hand up under her skirt. He moved her panties out of the way and slid into her. She rocked against him and buried her head in his neck. Her moans tickled his neck, her hot kisses burned his skin and her body moved in synchrony with his.

He knew that she knew he missed her.

 _A lot._

His hands grabbed her hips, and he bucked up to her movements. He grunted when she bit his neck but she apologized silently when she kissed it and let her tongue glide over it.

She climaxed moments later and he soon followed. Diane slumped against him, her fingers interlocked with his as their hands rested on the seat at either sides of Kurt's legs. His head rested in the crook of her neck and her head rested on top of his.

As they panted, the car windows began to condensate. Diane sat up and gave him an innocent smile, but it didn't last long when Kurt tugged her hands and she flopped forward. His lips met hers in a soft, gentle kiss and she pulled her hands out of his grasp and cupped his face.

"I love you."

He smiled at her through their kiss and separated their lips momentarily. "I love you more."

"More my backside." She chuckled and he fixed her blouse whilst she kissed him. She pulled off him and sat back into her seat. Kurt fixed himself up and put his seatbelt on again.

"Well, I guess I have to agree on one thing."

"And what's that?" She asked an she pulled out of the space they had occupied for the past ten minutes.

"Women are very sudden. Especially one I know in particular."

Diane couldn't help but laugh the whole way home.

* * *

 **Okay guys, this is my first attempt at smut so I hope it's alright.**

 **Let me know what you think and I may write a few –Just a few!– more M ficlets :)  
**

 **Thanks for reading/reviewing :D**


End file.
